Musings
by TBorah89
Summary: This is a one shot about the things Chuck was thinking about while he was held captive in the underworld.


A/N: This is a little one shot on the thoughts that were going through Chuck's mind when he traded himself for Parker and Calleigh.

* * *

Musings

If He needed one word to sum her up then that word would be annoying no it wouldn't it would be stubborn. No on second thought stubborn didn't quite fit either meddlesome but that still didn't do her justice. He could pick on word like whinny and it would be true but that wasn't all she was. Sure she was all the things that he had just listed a majority of the time but despite all her faults she was his, he loved her more than he ever thought possible to love another human. He sure never thought that he would love her of all people that way.

Chuck would be the first to admit that Prue Halliwell was a hard woman to get along with much less love. Growing up he had never thought of her in those terms for one thing it was very dangerous to think of Wyatt Halliwell's baby cousin that way. For another thing there were quite a few years were he had saw her as nothing more than an annoying little sister. He could remember vividly some of the things that she used to do in an attempt to get under his skin just thinking about now though made him laugh.

_Chuck was busy unloading his SUV a week long camping trip was just what he and his two friends needed before they started to college in the fall. There were only two problems with that right at the moment._

_Problem one was that Wyatt and Liz were too focused on each other to even know that he was there. But he was giving them a break they had been apart for almost two months while Wyatt was in boot camp. Problem number two was that Piper didn't trust the three of them enough to go off on their own for a week so she had sent Chris along to chaperone them that was a joke he was a year younger than they were and he would be into doing anything that they wanted to do. No he wasn't the problem and neither was the fact that Henry Jr. had tagged along. Hell he didn't even mind that Jake had decided he had come along too. _

_The problem he had was that Prue in all her whining glory had decided to come. The whole car ride there she had done nothing but aggravate the hell out of him. For some reason she had declared open war on him. And usually he didn't mind horsing around with her but she was taking it to the extremes. _

_Chuck had been so lost in his thoughts that he never heard Prue and Jake sneaking up behind him with a cooler full of water. The next thing he knew he was standing there soaking ass wet. _

"_Prue damn it that's not funny. I know this was your idea Coop only does what you tell him to because he doesn't want to hear your mouth." Chuck yelled at her. _

"_Oh Chip I thought you looked a little hot I was only trying to cool you down." Prue said innocently while batting her eyelashes at him. _

_Damn stubborn ass Halliwell women all they have to do is bat their eyelashes at you and that is all she wrote you're hooked. Chuck thought to himself but he shook those thoughts from his head those were dangerous thoughts. Thinking about Prue that way was as good as signing his own death warrant Wyatt would kill him if he could drag himself away from Liz long enough. _

"_Prue Halliwell you're little ass better run because I'm going to kill you when I catch you." Chuck yelled before he took off running after her. Damn he had to hand it to the girl she was fast but she was no match for his long legs. He caught her very easily and scooped her up in his arms before trekking over to where Wyatt and Liz were sitting. _

"_Chuck you put me down right now." Prue said trying to get out of his iron grip. _

"_All you have to do is say that you give up Prue and I will put you down." Chuck said taunting her but he knew that she would never give up. _

"_Chuck you are out of your mind if you think that I'm ever going to give up." Prue replied she could out stubborn him any day of the week. _

Eventually she had worn Chuck down so he let her go. But he would be dammed if she hadn't spent the rest of the night perched on his lap. That was when he knew that she had a little bit of a crush on him. At the time he wasn't even willing to let himself think about her in those terms she wouldn't even be fifteen for another month. But he had to admit that he did like her more than a little bit. Sure he probably needed his head checked but she was kind, funny, and sweet when she really wanted to be.

Chuck really couldn't pinpoint when he had started having feelings for Prue all he knew was that one day he started seeing her in an entirely different light. It was like she had changed from a silly little girl into a beautiful young woman over night. He caught himself staring at her more than he usually did and he would blush when she caught him only to realize that she was staring right back at him.

From there things had progressed to them sneaking around behind everyone's backs so that they could see each other. At times it had been hard to keep his feelings for her on the back burner. Sometimes all he wanted to do was stand on the top of the tallest building that he could find and tell the world that she was his. Well as much his as any Halliwell woman could ever give herself to a man.

He had been glad when they finally came out in the open with their relationship well really they had no choice Aunt Paige had found out about them and then they both were tired of the constant sneaking around. Everyone had taken it well with the exception of Wyatt. That had been one more big ass fight but it was worth it he would do anything for Prue.

But God was that woman nosy when she wanted to be. So had, had to make a minor stage production out of proposing to her. He had to get her cousins to help him hide her ring so that she wouldn't find it. The way that she had gotten all choked up when he proposed to her made his heart melt and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her cry happy tears.

That was if he ever got out of this hell hole he was in right now. Using himself as demon bait wasn't the brightest idea that he had ever had but no one ever accused him of being overly smart. But Prue was in danger so he had to act fast given the chance he would do it again. He only hoped that she would be able to forgive him when she finally came down to save his ass.


End file.
